Forgotten
by KishFangirl
Summary: "I didn't remember my name, I didn't remember my life before now, I didn't remember my age or best friend. All I knew was that I'd been faking unconsciousness on a cold hard floor, in a room smelling of anesthetics and metal for at least five minutes."
1. Amnesia

I didn't remember my name, I didn't remember my life before now, I didn't remember my age or best friend. All I knew was that I'd been faking unconsciousness on a cold hard floor, in a room smelling of anesthetics and metal for at least five minutes. My head hurt. I decided I had to open my eyes. I was in a laboratory of some sort. There were odd machines everywhere. There was a blonde man working at a microscope. I saw a panel of metal on the ceiling, it reflected me. I apparently was a red-head. I had no idea where I was besides what I saw, and the guy looked unfamiliar. I worked up my courage to talk to the man, I had no other options.

"Excuse me, Sir? Uh, where am I?" I said, standing up.

"Oh. You're awake. You don't remember me?" He asked.

"Yeah...it's weird." I said, looking down.

"I'm your boss, Shirogane." Shirogane said.

"Oh. Thanks. Do you know who I am?" I asked, needing to know.

"Yeah. You're Momomiya Ichigo, thirteen years old. Dated a kid called Masaya until he was tragically killed." Shirogane said. "Oh God." I thought.

"Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"Yeah. An alien. His name was Kisshu. He killed your parents too. We agreed that we were going to send you to his planet to execute him, but then I found you unconscious on the ground outside Cafe Mew Mew, that's where you work. He had been generally terrorizing Tokyo, until I turned five girls, you were one of them,effectively into superheroes. You stopped him and the other aliens, but not before he killed your boyfriend and parents. I think you had these on you when I found you earlier." He said, handing her two photos, one of a man and a woman, and another of a teenaged boy. "Your parents and boyfriend." he said.

"Somehow, I doubt that I'm a superhero." I said.

"I think you transform by saying "Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorphosis" or something. I forget.

"Okay, I'll try. Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorphosis!" I shouted. Suddenly, I felt my body change. I looked at myself, and there I was. Standing in a stupid pink dress. I felt like I had improved hearing. I caught my relection on something metal in the lab. I had cat ears and a tail! "Woah." I said.

"Told you." Shirogane said. I disliked him all ready. "To summon your weapon, say its name. Shout out whatever comes to mind."

"Uh, Strawberry Bell Bell." Suddenly, there was a pink furry heart in my hand. "Gah!" I shouted, startled.

"You have cat dna, so you'll have some odd mannerisms similar to a cat. And you'll get cat ears whenever you get too excited. Oh, you'll transform fully into a cat if you get very excited, you'd have to kiss someone to return to normal."

"O-okay. So, when do I go to space?" I asked. Shirogane sighed. While I definitely didn't want to kill this Kisshu, I figured I would be able to get some answers from him, I could tell there was something up with the way Shirogane was acting.

"Soon, one thing. Mew aqua can heal and purify things. There is theoretically a lot on there planet, so use that if you get injured." Shirogane said. "I'll teleport you there. It'll be a little rough." Shirogane got up and walked to a large machine. It had what I assumed to be a hand-print reader. "Put your hand there." I walked over and did as he said. He handed me a small device, it had a switch and a button. "This will teleport you back to Earth." I took it then he pulled a lever and I felt terrible pain, as if I was being turned inside out. Suddenly, everything whent black.

When I awoke, I was in a bedroom. There were several pictures of me on the walls, my red hair clashing with green paint. "Someone likes me, apparently." I thought. The door opened, and a boy literally flew in.

"Kitten! You're awake. How did you even get here?"

"Is that my name?" I asked, figuring that pretending that I didn't know that Shirogane sent I here would be a good idea.

"No, your name is Ichigo. You really don't remember anything?" He said, concerned.

"Sorry...I don't. I said.

"Well, I'm Kisshu. My adopted brothers and I were ordered to take over the Earth, which was stupid and I knew it, by the way. So your boss, who's extremely evil, turned you and four other girls into animal-human hybrids against your will. You were told to fight us. Then I came, we fought. My adopted brothers, Pie and Tart, came to help me out after a while, and we fought some more. I slowly fell in love with you. Suddenly, our Leader Deep Blue turned up in Tokyo and fought you five. He was using the body of your boyfriend, at the time. I realized that he was evil when you started fighting him one-on-one. Then I realized that I really did love you, and sacrificed myself so you could be safe. I died, and you didn't run. I presume you fought him, and you both died or something. Then your body turned up and your boyfriend comes waltzing up to you and kissed you, and you magically came back to life or something. Then we formed a truce and left. And now, six months later, you turn up here." Kisshu explained, somehow managing it in one breath.

"Oh. Okay then." I said, confused. "Why are they both telling completely different stories? What the hell." I thought. An awkward silence formed

"So, I figured out how to make ramen while you were out, do you want some?" Kisshu asked, trying to break said silence.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

**This idea started as a Kishigo that portrayed Ichigo as the bad guy, but morphed into this. It also has been at the back of my mind for a long time. And before you wonder (if it's not all ready too late), Kisshu will still be shipped. Be patient, and then you will see the Kishigo. Just less slice of life fluff.**


	2. Distressing News

**Bleeeh. I'm so TIRED! Why can I never remember to work on this AT NORMAL HOURS?! (Several minutes of ranting about my evil brain later) Yeah, for the record, I do not own TMM or Kishigo would be canon. And I may or may not be hallucinating from sleep deprivation at the moment, and I'm pretty sure my attention span is worse than usual soooo, yeah. Spelling and grammar may be more off than usual. I'm writing now so I won't forget._  
_**

I sat at Kisshu's table eating ramen. He had flown off to find his brothers so he could tell them that I would be staying there for a while. He didn't expect them to take it well. I scooped some ramen onto my fork. Two boys flew in, followed by Kisshu.

"Why does the old hag have to stay here with us?! She has a family, there's woods with lots of edible...stuff! TELL HER TO GET LOST!" The younger one shouted, practically throwing a temper tantrum.

"_Old hag? There is no way that kid is even eleven. Whatever age gap there is, it isn't much._" Ichigo thought, scowling into her ramen.

"Yeah, real mature, Tart. She's right there you know." Kisshu said dryly.

"Tart, you could just avoid her if her presence bothers you that much." The taller one, presumably Pie, remarked.

"BUT IT'S OUR HOUSE, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO AVOID PARTS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR _THAT!_" He shouted, furiously pointing towards me.

"If it's a bother for me to stay, I can leave." I said, I controlled my voice but I still fuming over this Tart kid. Kisshu turned to me and said

"No, Ichigo. You're always welcome here. Tart (Kisshu turned to glare at him) will be the one finding himself left out in the "woods with lots of edible 'stuff'" if he keeps up this attitude."

"Yeah, yeah. Go steal a punching bag or something." Tart said, teleporting somewhere.

"Ichigo, if you wish I could find the cause of your amnesia. I could be able to heal it." Pie said, his hospitality didn't seem quite honest though. He probably just wanted me out as soon as possible.

"Thank you." I said. No reason not to accept, I suppose.

Pie lead me out of their kitchen and down the hall, and I got a good look at their cabin. I think it was a cabin, the walls _looked_ like cabin walls at least. They had some paintings up, some where familiar ones, presumably from Earth. Others certainly were from their planet. The house didn't seem too large, but there were multiple floors, I saw some stairs near the kitchen. He finally lead me into what I presumed to be a laboratory. It had an entirely different feel. The walls were a light grey steel, a few places where a slightly different color, they possibly were patched. There was a desk with scattered notes, photographs of a girl, and springs. There were two partially built things lying on top. There were a few odd machines along one wall.

"I'm sorry, it's a mess." He said flatly.

"Oh, it's fine." I said, it was really awkward when he didn't even try to sound sincere.

"Now, I'm going to inspect your brain with my powers," He said, continuing with the monotone "Please stand there and don't move. You may feel your head go cold. It's fairly normal, so don't panic." Pie put his hand on my forehead, and my head did go cold. Cold didn't really fit though. "Freezing" would be a tad more accurate.

"Oh, and if you don't want me to see anything while I'm in there, just don't think about it." He said. I do my best not to think anything insulting for not telling me beforehand. And definitely not to think about a certain somebody on Earth who sent me to kill them. That wouldn't work out well.

"_Please hurry._" I thought.

"Yes, yes. It's just taking a bit longer to find the problem than I expected. Just give me a moment." Pie said, irritated. Thank goodness, anything was better than the monotone. Figuring that it would be worth it to get my memories back, I shut up and cleared my mind, making sure Shirogane did not show up in my thoughts. A few minutes passed before he said

"I can't find the source of the problem. I checked your mind extensively, and I can tell the memories are still there. I didn't access them, don't worry. You just aren't able to notice them or recall them." Pie said, calmed down.

"So, what do you mean by that?"

"While you have access to knowledge like cooking or how to use chopsticks, you're unable to recall any memories. There's no damage in your brain, as if you had gotten a major concussion, you just simply do not look in that part of your brain. This is completely unheard of. I don't know if your memories will ever come back. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. In any case, a certain green-haired adopted brother crashed the ship on this planet. While he had autopilot turned on. I have no idea how he managed it, but we're stuck. And you are too." Pie explained. I started freaking out, obviously.

_"Never getting my memories back?! Unheard of type of amnesia?! Stuck on a random planet?! Jeez, this day keeps getting worse and worse._

**Dun dun dunnnn! Now, I need to go to sleep before my body does for me. Thanks for rea**


	3. The Monster and the Memory

**Ah, I've been real busy since I last updated, sorry. I had the one major plot point from this chapter embedded in my mind for a long time. It starts with a "D". _  
_**

I stood there, stunned. "_There is no way off this world...or is there? If I killed them, the device in my pocket would let me contact Ryou, and he'd let me back to Earth. But I can't live like that...having three people on my conscience. No matter what they may or may not have done to my boyfriend, my family... two wrongs don't make a right in any case. Or in my case, six. And I don't know these people. They don't seem like serial killers, that's for sure. These people...they seem nice. And there has to be some way off._"

"Hey. You might want to do something. You know, tell Kisshu, annoy Tart, eat that ramen Kisshu spent three hours figuring out how to prepare and denying everyone else use of the kitchen. You know, something." Pie said, turning back to his stuff. Before I could even open my mouth to reply to the ramen comment, the walls began to tremble. It wasn't an earthquake, this was like footsteps.

"What?! What the-"

"Oh great. It's back." Pie sighed, interrupting my panicked shouts.

"What's 'back'?" I shouted over the sound of the footsteps.

"Come out and see it. Just don't faint or something. That would be bad." Pie said, somehow keeping his voice flat, even though he was shouting over the footsteps of some giant monster _thing_.

"Oh, yes! It's back _finally_! I was wondering when that would happen!" Tart screamed, probably from outside.

Pie headed out, and I followed. I walked out. I was instantly frozen with fear. In front of a beautiful forest was something huge. There was a _brontosaurus_ standing in front of me. I blinked, then screamed.

"Kitten, calm down. These ones don't bite." Kisshu said.

"Yeah but it's a _dinosaur_! Those are extinct!" I shouted.

"Only on Earth, I'll explain in a few minutes." Kisshu said. He then flew up to the dinosaur and tried to shoo it. It was hilarious. Tart floated up and started mimicking him, and I have to admit, it was funny. Kisshu looked at him and shouted (they were pretty far apart) sarcastically

"Yeah, real mature. Good job." Tart stuck out his tongue and flew down. Kisshu returned to trying to get the dinosaur to leave, soon it took the hint and lumbered away. Kisshu flew down to me.

"Right before we left Earth, your evil boss decided the least he could do for us was give us a small amount of mew aqua. That's the purest substance on Earth, we suspect it was here during prehistoric times. We used this mew aqua to heal our planet. We don't really know how the dinosaurs got here, but I, personally, think that because it was a part of the Earth once, it repaired our planet like the Earth. And since it was there since prehistoric times, we have dinosaurs. Or something like that."

"Okay then." I said, trying to make sense of what he had said.

"Oh, and there's a dinosaur pen behind you." I turned around and behind the house there were three huge dinosaurs. They all appeared to be herbivores.

"Wow." I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Did Pie tell you anything about your amnesia?"

"Well, he told me that I have some weird, unheard-of, amnesia."

"Wow." Kisshu said. "Do you want to go for a ride on my dinosaur?" Kisshu asked, trying to change the subject.

"Okay."

* * *

After the dinosaur ride, which was amazing, he took me back to his house. It was getting pretty late out and they didn't have electricity (it was an alien planet, so I guess it makes sense), so there were lit candles everywhere. Kisshu lead me to his room and put some blankets on the floor and said

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll set up the guest room tomorrow. I'll be fine on the floor."

"Thank you. For everything." I said, smiling. He grinned and got under the blankets on the floor.

I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I was in a battle, in regular clothes. There had been no time to transform, he showed up too fast. I was pinned under a giant paw. I felt broken and battered. Kisshu stood above me, smirking. _

_"Oh, if you can't transform you're just a normal human" He said airily. "Too bad."  
_

_"You're awful!" I tried to shout at him, my words too quiet from the pressure on my lungs. He grabbed my face, holding my mouth shut with his thumb._

_"Really? Well, I've done what I came here to do, so let's just kill you...now." I was terrified. "It's too bad, just when I found a cute toy to play with. It'd be a problem to let you go, sadly." I was terrified, completely frozen with fear. "Bye bye, Cat-Ears!" He said, grinning maniacally. I cringed and prepared for the worst. Suddenly he turned away and-"_

And I woke with a start, sitting straight up in Kisshu's bed. I knew this was not just a dream, this was a memory. It was as clear and real as the ones from since I woke up in Shirogane's lab. When had this happened though? They were like different people! This was more like what Shirogane had me preparing for, not what I had found. In any case, the alien who had threatened to kill me then was lying on the floor, still asleep.

**I had to re-write this three times. God, Ichigo is hard to write. And for where I'm trying to go with this I can't conveniently switch to Kisshu (who's _so_ much easier to write). But yeah. She's remembering stuff.**


End file.
